


The Morning Of

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Junmyeon wakes up Sehun to a pleasant surprise.





	The Morning Of

"Ah." Sehun lets out a moan, feeling a tingly feeling in his lower region. At first Sehun thought he was dreaming. Junmyeon's soft lips trailing from the corner of his lips, along his broad shoulders, to his equally as broad chest. His dream wasn't as aestetically pretty as his reality, Sehun with a babydoll and matching lace panties, and his lover, fully clothed looking like a prince in shining armour. 

Though his reality felt or looked nothing like his dream. Junmyeon's messy hair between his legs was all he could see, before he saw his sleepy eyes, scan Sehun's now awake face.

"Morning beautiful." Junmyeon smiles, giving Sehun a soft lingering kiss.

"Well morning to you to sir." Sehun sighs lovingly, deeping the kiss making Junmyeon moan.

"Sir, I like how that sounds, princess." Junmyeon winks, making Sehun blush.

"You're gross-" Sehun tries to retort before Junmyeon begins biting and sucking on his neck. 

"What was that sweetie?" Junmyeon chuckles, biting harder leaving darker marks along his neck, down to his collar bones.

Sehun bites back his moans, "I said-"

He gets cut off again with a hard smack coming down to his thigh, making Sehun whine, knowing it will leave a mark later. 

"Do you have something to say, Princess?" Junmyeon growls into the boy's ear, he responds with a whimper. 

"Use your words sweetheart." Junmyeon demands, bitting redish-blue marks along his neck. 

"No..." Sehun trails off bitting his bottom lip.

"No what?" Junmyeon asks coolly.

"No Sir." Sehun says almost immediately, knowing exactly what he wanted him to say. Jumnyeon's eyes darken at the title.

"Good boy." Junmyeon smiles, peppering kisses down to the submissive's stiff nipples, down his prominent v-line. Junmyeon hums in satisfaction seeing how worked up he made his sub. The bulge in Sehun's briefs signaling that Junmyeon was doing his job right.  
Junmyeon runs the tips of his fingers up and down his clothed erection making Sehun shiver.

"What do you want baby?" Junmyeon questions, sliding down his briefs as slow as possible making Sehun hiss.

"I want you Sir." Sehun says through his moans. 

"What do you want me to do?" Junmyeon longingly interrogates making Sehun lose his patience. 

"Please do anything. I'm begging you, please Sir." Sehun whines.

"Anything for my princess." Junmyeon responds happily, finally relieving Sehun in some way by wrapping his lips around the tip of his leaking member. 

Sehun sighs in some relief, hands immediately going to his boyfriend's hair, tighting when Junmyeon slowly starts taking more of him in until he reaches the back of his throat. Breathy moans and swear words come out of Sehun as Junmyeon hums around him. Junmyeon's finger tips sink into the reddening skin on Sehun's thighs, continuing to mouth-fuck his boyfriend faster, until Sehun gives any sign of reaching his edge.

"I'm gonna cum." Sehun warns, bucking his hips, but Junmyeon immediately stop followed by an obnoxiously loud popping sound. Before Sehun could retaliate, Junmyeon's lips were against his, they could taste the residue of himself on his tongue and lips.

"I want to feel you baby." Junmyeon whispers against the younger boy's lips grabbing the bottle of lube skillfully placed behind the headboard. 

Sehun waited in anticipation, wondering if the lube was for him or Junmyeon. Though Sehun usually bottomed there were those times where Junmyeon did instead, still in his dominant state. Sehun was bigger than Junmyeon length wise, so Junmyeon loved to bottom and still have control, though he would never admit it. Sehun loved it too, it felt good to know he was the reason to make Junmyeon feel so good, though he still loved the way Junmyeon knew how to snap his hips at such a perfect angle having him cum untouched.

Junmyeon positioned himself in a sixty-nine position, where Sehun had a perfect view of Junmyeon's backside. It was a nice view in Sehun's tired eyes seeing Junmyeon's lubed up fingers go around the rim of his tight hole. Junmyeon let out a deep sigh to feel something, sinking in two fingers. He wished he could see the look on Sehun's face, Sehun felt the same. 

Sehun wanted to touch him, but he knew he would get punished for doing such a thing, so he just had to sit there and restrain himself. Junmyeon was weilding himself for not having Sehun fuck him right then and there, whether it was using his tongue or his painfully hard member. 

"Sehun, help me baby." Junmyeon manages to moan out. Sehun shyly adds him dry thumb along with Junmyeons two slick fingers making Jumnyeon moan louder. Sehun can feel his throbbing cock twitch under the blankets making his head go back in pleasure at the slight movement. 

Junmyeon almost forget to take care of Sehun being so lost in his own world of pleasure. He doesn't want Sehun to bareback him because he knows he's still a little tired and he would get annoyed so he relunctantly tells Sehun to stop, so he can position himself in between Sehun's legs. Junmyeon doesn't waste any time before lowering himself down, where Sehun slides into Junmyeon with no problem. They simitamously moan before Junmyeon starts rocking his hips onto Sehun.

"Fuck baby, you fuck me so well." Junmyeon moans getting a steady pace rythym. Sehun's mind is spinning, finally feeling some type of contact after the endless teasing. 

"Does it feel good baby, tell me how good it feels." Junmyeon groans, as more filthy words flow out of his lips. 

"Ah shit, you feel so good sir, fuck." Sehun gasps out bucking his hips into Junmyeon, increasing the pace. The room is filled with erotic sounds of moans and skin slapping. 

"Touch me princess." Junmyeon commands. Sehun's hands go to Junmyeon's abandoned member stroking him to meet up with Junmyeon's pace. Sehun can feel himself getting closer when Junmyeon tightens around him, making Sehun let out a long groan.

"Sehun, I'm close." Junmyeon says leaving soft kisses on Sehun's lips. Sehun only moans into Junmyeon's mouth in response. Sehun decides to stroke him faster to get him to reach his release first.

"Sehun, ah fuck!" Junmyeon cums first as Sehun follows soon after.

Junmyeon collapses on Sehun's broad chest in exhaustion. 

"Well that was a great awakening." Junmyeon says after finally catching his breath. 

"Shut up. Why do you always have to be corny?" 

"Well you obviously like it." Junmyeon says leaving opem mouth kisses on his chest. "Round two?" 

"Later." Sehun whines. "What about breakfast?" 

"I don't know about you, but I have my breakfast right here."


End file.
